Finding Little Gina
by LunaCeMore
Summary: Emma discovers something about her sexuality and struggles with accepting who she is. How will this affect her marriage to Regina? Should she keep it a secret or will Regina be accepting of this new little kink? Prequel to Daddy's Little Girl MDLG, Age Play, BDSM, D\s elements, Sexual Age Play and little space.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I know I've got a few WIPs you may or may not be waiting for and this little story is in no way finished, but your love motivates me to write.**

**A few things. First, this was intended as a prequel to Daddy's Little Girl and is established SwanQueen relationship within a magical Storybrooke. I wanted to explore how one would navigate introducing a D\s relationship with an existing partner and all of the wonderful angst that goes with that. That being said, these characters make mistakes so they can learn from them (I'm a big believer in communication in any type of relationship so that is something my characters often lack to produce suspense or whatever.)**

**Second, this is a Caregiver\little one story, but it will take a minute to get there. It is not age-regression, but BDSM Age Play that includes sexual acts between two adult women. If this isn't your thing, there's a boatload of other stories you can read.**

**Thirdly, I know it is typical for Emma to be the little and Regina to be the Caregiver, but I really like Daddy!Emma and there are aren't enough Domme!Emma fics in the world.**

**Lastly, I love the love so if you feel it leave it. These characters do not belong to me, I belong to them.**

* * *

Emma Swan knew her new bride was susceptible to night terrors, having witnessed, first hand not only the world Regina Mills grew up in, but also met the truly evil manipulative witch who birthed and raised her, so really Emma was not at all surprised by this fact. Since having moved into Regina's home, however, she'd not experienced them herself.

Regina shared with her some of the more disturbing ones, and of course, Henry had confided in his blonde mother on many occasions, both before and after their relationship status changed from enemies to friends, then from friends to more, regarding his adoptive mother's struggles with a good night's sleep.

For the first couple of months, after they wed and Emma moved in, the Queen rested peacefully. This night, however, Emma Swan got her first hands-on experience with the Queen's nether psyche.

Regina's struggling woke the Savior long before her cries ever did. She reached out and tried to grab the woman's arm, mostly to keep her from punching her in the face, but partially to try and soothe her wife. "Baby! It's okay! Shhhhh," she tried to soothe the woman while holding her down.

The brunette screamed out, thick tears streaming down her face, "NOOOOOO!"

"Regina!" Emma sharply commanded as she hovered over the woman, pinning her arms down. The brunette was reduced to tears and sobs, and Emma wasn't entirely sure if her wife was conscious or not.

"Babe, are you awake? Are you okay, baby girl?' Emma cooed gently. She laid back when her question went unanswered and pulled the brunette into her bare chest, stroking her hair and wiping away tears. The brunette clung to her as if her life depended on it and murmured in her deep husky voice, "Mommy?"

Emma stiffened at the title with surprise but didn't stop soothing her wife, "It's okay, baby. It was a bad dream. Shush now, I've got you. It's okay, go back to sleep." She chalked the slip up to being post nightmare confusion on the brunette's part and wanted to let it go; however, there was a noticeable change within herself she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She felt the woman on top of her grow heavy as her body relaxed back into unconscious, but Emma was wide awake and very confused as feelings she didn't at all understand welled up within her. She ran her fingers through the brunette's hair and felt an overwhelming sense of protection for her wife, a feeling that far exceeded any she had felt before that point. She had always protected Regina, even when she told herself she hated her, but this... This was powerful. Her wife was completely vulnerable to her, and she liked it.

"_Mommy?"_

It made the Savior feel the power of control she'd gotten from dominating ex-lovers. Emma skirted around the bondage and domination scene in her twenties, being more of a distrustful control freak and a commanding presence in her relationships, it just came naturally to her. She was familiar with Dominants, mostly men, of course, who would kidify their subs and took on the role of a father-like figure. She didn't know what it was called, but she knew there were a bunch of people who did it. She never felt compelled to gain any further knowledge on the subject, short of her vague awareness. She was sure she had no interest in the practice and had never come across lesbians in all of her years in that scene who participated in that form of role play. She kissed the brunette on the top of her head and let out a breath she hadn't really realized she'd been holding in.

"_Mommy?"_

Regina's lost, scared voice echoed in her mind, and Emma's center pulsed. She reprimanded herself for getting turned on by Regina's mindless slip-up. She felt confused and wrong being turned on by the title. She reminded herself that the Mayor wasn't a child, she was a fully grown woman. A painfully sexy, fully grown adult woman. So if it wasn't the childlike cry, then perhaps it was the fear the woman held in the wake of her nightmare that awoke something inside the Savior. It was disturbing, and the thoughts her mind conjured of holding the Mayor down sickened her further.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to put the tiny insignificant slip out of her mind. The woman was probably completely asleep and most likely wasn't calling her mommy but was having nightmares about her actual mother!

That thought sobered her from her musings, and she took another deep breath and tried to go to sleep. A final thought crossed her mind before slipping into oblivion.

_Whatever her intent, you still liked it, Swan._

* * *

Emma's dreams were filled with images of her wife. Regina in frilly pink lace and satin bows. She imagined protecting her from angry black smoke monsters and creeping unknowns, and when the battles were finished, she would scoop the brunette up into her arms and soothe her tears.

She was pulled from one of these dreams as the weight on her chest shifted, signaling to her that her Queen was awake.

"Good morning, baby girl," she greeted, her voice strained yet with sleep. She wrapped her strong arms around the petite brunette, who relaxed into the offer of protection.

"Good morning, my Knight," Regina replied and settled into the warm embrace. Although Emma had countless pet names for the Mayor, Regina only had three. Every single one of them held a title of authority which, in ways Regina didn't quite understand, settled her. The brunette kissed her wife along the corner of her jaw and breathed in the joy of doing so.

Emma took the gentle nuzzles to her neck as a green light to allow her hands to explore her wife's exquisite body. She still felt the desire from the previous evening, and she let that smoldering flame spark low in her belly. Hands gently caressed soft skin and moved lower to take up purchase on the brunette's hips, firmly taking possession. She controlled the pace as she murmured between gentle kisses, "I love you, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

"What is it about me that you love so much, Sheriff?" Regina asked with a playful smile.

Emma rolled atop the brunette and pinned her arms above her head. "I suppose everything will not be a suitable answer for you this morning?"

The move took Regina by surprise, but also the power and authority of it ignited her desire, and she was unable to speak. She shook her head in response and whined as Emma rolled her hips into her well-heated center.

"I love how responsive you are." Emma nipped at the brunette's tender skin along her neck and added, "How you push back against me, but then always give into whatever it is I want."

"I do no such thing, Miss Swan!"

"Mills," Emma cooed, "and you do so." Smothering the denial before it gained traction by adding, "You're my good girl, aren't you, Regina?"

A look passed over the brunette when their eyes met. Emma could feel the storm just under the surface, and instead of waiting for a response, she leaned in and kissed the complicated woman. She knew the Queen within her wife had difficulty letting go of her control and never held any hope that she would ever give up and submit the way Emma wanted her to, so she never brought it up and never ever pushed. She figured she was only pushing this particular button at this moment because of the incident that happened the night before. Clearly, the Mayor had no memory of it, and Emma deduced that she'd been sound asleep after all.

* * *

Several days passed, and Emma passively tried to let go of the feelings she felt, but the unconscious murmurings of her wife refused to leave her mind. She wondered if it was a longing to be a mother again as she'd missed out on all the little boy stuff from her son, and maybe this brain worm was just her subconscious telling her she wanted a bigger family. Her son had recently graduated from high school early and went off to college. Perhaps this was some strange form of empty nest syndrome.

She sat at her desk at the sheriff's station and frowned. No. She didn't want more children. She loved Henry, of course; he was everything to her, but she had little to no desire to be tossed into baby diapers and sleepless nights.

Besides, this yearning wasn't about kids at all. There was a sexual aspect of it in regards to her wife, and that could never be something she would ever confuse with her feelings on being a mother.

She opened up her browser on her cell phone and typed in "Daddy Dom" then with a deep breath, hit search. Men who called themselves Daddy or had their submissives call them Daddy was all she'd ever heard about, so that was what she searched. She looked over the results and read the first few lines of each before selecting _the fundamental characteristics of a daddy dominant. _

_A Daddy Dom does not promote incest or pedophilia as the kink may be misunderstood by ignorant people. _

This line jumped out at her at the very top, and she swallowed thickly. It was a bit of a relief that the subtle fear was addressed right off the bat, and Emma relaxed and continued to read.

While skimming the article, the glaring similarities to herself as a Dominant jumped out at her. A protector. A confidant. A guide. An anchor.

_A disciplinarian._

Emma clenched her knees together at the thought of turning Regina over her knee. "Fuck. I'm a Daddy Dom," she whispered aloud into the empty office.

She opened a new tab and typed "Mommy Domme," just to see if there were women who participated in this kink, and sure enough, the search engine spat out porn sites and images of femdoms with their male baby boys. She scrolled and realized there was very little in the way of same-sex pairings, which wasn't uncommon in the fetish community. Everything is hetero-default, and anything bisexual or gay was simply a sliver of what was available content-wise.

She scrolled through photos the search engine turned up and came across a brunette dressed in a little yellow dress, kneeling. She had her head lowered to the leather-clad blonde woman standing before her, and Emma whined in frustration. "Fuck," she whispered the curse as she imagined her new bride kneeling, looking up at her with those dark eyes filled with trust. "I'm a fucking Mommy Domme!" she cursed angrily.

_Now what?_

She rolled her eyes at herself and shut off her phone and tossed it on the desk. She felt her emotions kick up because she knew there was no way she could ever convince her Royal Majesty the Mayor to submit to her, let alone do any of the things listed in the websites she just visited. She would never be Regina's Domme. She would never be Regina's Mommy. She should feel lucky she's Regina's wife!

Tears rolled over her cheeks at never having this dynamic, and she cursed herself for even entertaining the idea at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the Savior had little to no hope of ever being a part of the Dominant\submissive lifestyle she now knew she wanted, her heart wouldn't let it go. She imagined herself in a variety of situations with her wife, Regina always being little, but not always being helpless. She imagined her bratty side and how far the woman would push before she would have to take her over Mommy's knee. There were other fantasies, and Emma often got lost in them. They were interrupting her work, and often her home life.

"Earth to Emma!" The brunette snipped. The Savior had been standing at the stove, staring blankly at the fine stonework behind the oven for a good ten minutes, slowly stirring the red sauce for dinner. Green eyes snapped to attention, and she absently asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're not listening to me!" The brunette unconsciously pouted out her bottom lip, and Emma smiled wide.

"I am, I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Whatever could be more important than plans to go see Henry?"

Emma smiled and struck the edge of the pot with her spoon and then turned to gather up the Mayor in a warm embrace. "I was thinking about how beautiful you are."

Regina blushed and chuckled, "Liar."

Emma turned to face her wife with mock outrage, "Does this look like the face of a liar?"

"Evidently!" the Mayor scoffed and said, "Why on earth would you ignore me to think about me? It's preposterous!"

"I'm not ignoring you. It isn't my fault you're a goddess fallen to earth, baee… Regina." Since discovering her little infatuation with a fantasy, Emma attempted to stop calling Regina all of the cute little one names she always has. It came as a surprise at how many of the pet names she used that were considered part of the Caregiver\little one lifestyle, and as soon as she was made aware, every time she called the brunette baby girl or some other iteration of the endearment, she would feel a stab of pain in her heart. When they first met, Regina was opposed to the terms "Baby" and "Babe," citing she was a queen, and the terms were beneath her. Of course, Emma didn't pay her any mind and continued to call her the pet names as a way to annoy the older woman, and eventually, the opposition died out.

However, now the terms made Emma feel things she had no right to feel over the brunette, so she began cutting them out of her vocabulary.

Dark chocolate eyes looked over her with scrutiny then continued on with her original discussion, "So the weekend after next we're going to take the rest of Henry's things out to his dorm. What did you want to do with Henry's old room?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I didn't think you'd want to do anything with it. It's still Hen's room."

"Yes, of course, but I thought perhaps we could paint it and get little boy decorations and toys for Prince Neal. It's just so empty."

"Hey, do you want more kids?" Emma asked, suddenly concerned.

"God Emma! I don't have empty nest syndrome!" Regina pushed her back playfully and pouted, "I just thought it would be fun, and your brother would have a place here that was age-appropriate." She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "If your mother ever _lets_ him stay over. If you think it's a bad idea, just say so!" Regina pulled out of Emma's arms and stormed off with the blonde on her heels. "Bab-_Regina,_ wait!" Emma grabbed her arm and stopped her momentum. "I'm sorry!" She turned the brunette around to look her in the eyes. She saw her wife's walls go up as if there were little people inside her eyes laying the actual brickwork. "I think that's a great idea. I'll talk to mom about bringing the baby over."

"He's not a _baby_ anymore; he's _fun_ now." The brunette stomped her foot with her insistence, and Emma chuckled, "Fun?"

"Yes, his fun age is three to seven, after that is his jerk stage, then his too cool stage! Four short years where he is fun, Emma, and we're missing it!" Regina stomped her foot once more as she pouted. Emma felt her heart tighten in her chest, and she felt the tear slip over her cheek. She wrapped her arms around her wife, drawing her in to hide the fact that she was suddenly crying.

The upset did not go unnoticed, and the Queen stiffened in her arms, "Emma? Do you want more children?"

The blonde shook her head no and tried to calm herself by holding onto her wife tighter.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I think I'm just hormonal; I'm due for my cycle…"

Regina forcefully ripped herself from Emma's tight hold, and dark, worried eyes looked her over. "You are _not_! You're ten days out, now tell me what is wrong? Do you regret marrying me?"

Emma looked as shocked as she felt and wiped the tears from her chin. "What? No! Why would you even say something like that?!"

"You've been distant, and whenever you talk to me, you do so like I'm your boss!"

"You _are_ my boss!"

"Not _at home_, I'm not!" The Queen huffed and continued, "You speak to me like a colleague and not your w-wife."

Emma shook her head in disbelief and asked, "How so? I don't tell my colleagues I love them, Regina."

"See? All of a sudden you're back to calling me, Regina! Or Mayor Mills! What happened to _baby_?" When the Savior didn't answer, the brunette threw up her hands, storming passed her, and marched into her office. Emma turned and followed her once she processed what the woman had said, then defended herself, "I thought you hated being called baby!"

The Savior entered the office and made her way around the desk because she refused to allow the woman to hide behind the furniture while they fought.

_When the hell did this turn into a fight anyway?_

"I do!" Regina exclaimed as she angrily shuffled papers around on her desk, then folded her arms over her chest and admitted quietly, "I just don't understand why I'm not your baby anymore."

"Oh my god, baby, you are!" Emma cried as she bent down trying to make eye contact with the surly brunette. "You're my baby girl! I'm sorry I stopped, I didn't think you liked it anyway and it…" Emma shook her head as if her body were telling her voice to stop that train of thought before it revealed too much, and she took a deep breath.

"What is wrong, then? Why were you crying, and why did you lie about why you were crying? I don't _understand_, Emma."

"I was crying because I love how cute you are!"

Regina threw her hands up into the air and exclaimed, "I don't know why we are even having this conversation if you aren't going to be serious!"

Emma lifted the woman's chin, and dark eyes spun in her turmoil when she was reminded of the woman's insecurities. "Come here," she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. After a moment when Regina seemed to relax, Emma began to explain. "I'm sorry I made you feel neglected."

"That's a good term, that's precisely how I feel," Regina huffed.

"I know, baby girl, and I'm sorry."

"Why all of a sudden did you stop calling me that? You knew I didn't like it a year ago and now all of a sudden you care?"

Emma swallowed thickly and thought about what she could say to fix this situation.

"Did I do something wrong?" Regina asked in a small voice.

"No, never, it isn't you at all. You're perfect. It's me, I'm…"

Regina pulled back from her and demanded, "It's not _you_, it's _me_? That's what you're going with here?"

"It is! I…" Emma shook her head and whitewashed the truth, "...stumbled across something about myself that kind of threw me for a loop, but I promise you, it isn't anything _you_ did."

_Mommy?_

"Not _really_." Emma continued pausing at the memory briefly. "It's just something a little weird, and I'm still working through it."

"I am no less disturbed by your actions Emma." The Queen worried her lip and continued softly, "I can help you if you would allow it, my Knight."

"Let me think about it for a minute. I'm still not sure what it means, and I need to wrap my head around it."

"It isn't like you to be uncertain, Emma, you need to know this worries me greatly."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." Emma pulled her wife back into her and internally chastised herself for allowing this ridiculous fantasy to get in the way of her otherwise stable marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma resumed her regular routine, and as much as she longed for this new little thing, she continued to treat Regina as she always has. Including using all of the pet names Regina claimed to hate. These familiar things took on a new meaning to Emma, even if her wife was none the wiser. She felt dirty and wrong, but couldn't help the internal battle she was struggling with.

Other than her perception, everything was the same old Swan-Mills family home life. She was deliriously happy and felt as though Regina was too.

Emma not only shifted her perception, but her perception shifted how she handled herself within the home. When she moved in, she'd taken over kitchen duties like making dinner or at least heating it up for when the Mayor got home. She always made sure that when Regina got home from work, she had little to do but relax. These things now felt Dominant to her, and she relished every opportunity to care for the household and her wife.

Another shift she noticed, came in the bedroom. She'd always been the driving force in what they did and how, but now Emma could see how she controlled the pace of their lovemaking, or how she would draw out her wife's pleasure until the woman begged or even how she would pin Regina's arms above her head as she freely explored her. Emma told herself that was enough. To scratch that itch without anyone being the wiser.

She convinced herself that her preoccupying thoughts were at best a pipe dream and, at worst, could be the end of her life as she currently enjoyed it. Her wife would never understand this basic need she felt; locking it down in order to enjoy what she had and never speaking of it was absolutely the right way to go about handling things.

In the weeks that her perception had changed, Emma started to feel a difference between herself and the Mayor's relationship. They were getting closer, more familiar. She noticed a closeness when Regina would be exceedingly cute, and Emma would scoop her up into her arms, causing the Queen to burst out into laughter. Genuine laughter. Then the woman would let Emma wrap her arms around and hold her. Emma realized the subtle change when this happened for the first time in public.

Ruby had just informed the fairly cranky Mayor that they were out of whole wheat bread, and she would need to order something else or have her tuna salad on white. Emma got up from her side of the booth as Ruby attended to another table, and sat back down, saddling up next to her wife. She noted the scowl and the slight jettison of her bottom lip as the brunette looked over the menu and grumbled. Emma pushed the table away, giving her room and then pulled Regina up on her lap. The Mayor let out a surprised cry, then an onslaught of laughter followed as Emma nuzzled her and said, "No more being little Miss Grumpy-pants!"

"I'm not!" The brunette defended, then exclaimed, "It's not fair!"

"We've got whole wheat at home. How about I poof it here, and they can make it with that? Would that be acceptable for you?"

Regina's eyes lit up, and she leaned in and kissed the Savior and said, "Your parent's idiot genes did not get passed on to you, after all, my dear."

Emma rolled her eyes at the jib but leaned into the kiss, heating it significantly.

Ruby came back to the table to resume taking their order and asked with disgust, "Are you guys making out?"

Regina leaned her head back and looked at the waitress upside down, "We've been married for just over a year, what is it that you think we do?"

"I don't think about it," the wolf replied with her nose in the air.

Emma patted her wife's bottom and coaxed her off of her lap, then took the teacup off its saucer and conjured the bread from their kitchen. She handed the bread filled plate to the waitress and said, "My girl wants tuna salad on toasted wheat and a side salad with vinaigrette."

"And an iced tea," Regina reminded.

"And an iced tea," Emma confirmed, then collected their menus for the waitress and added, "and I'll have the mozza with rings and a Dew with no ice."

She put her arm around relaxed shoulders and asked, "Do you want me to go back on my side, Mrs. Grumpy?"

"I thought I was _Miss_ Grumpy-_pants_?"

"I'm sorry, of course, my little Miss Grumpy-_pants_!"

"Better," the brunette remarked with a slide glance then added, "I want you to stay."

"That's my girl," Emma said and slid the table back to its position. They passed the time as they waited for their food by talking out Regina's day. Even though Emma was there for at least half of what caused little Miss Grumpy-pants, she still listened to the woman vent. "I swear if your mother doesn't…"

Ruby interrupted the Mayor mid-bitch and placed the plates down on the table. Emma noticed the sandwich was intact and felt the annoyance in the air that surrounded the Mayor, but the brunette didn't speak a word. The Sheriff tapped Regina's thigh and firmly said, "Hang on."

She got up and went behind the counter and grabbed a butter knife and then sliced Regina's sandwich diagonally, the way she prefers, and retook her seat next to her wife.

"Thank you," Regina said and picked up half of her sandwich and bit into it.

Emma winked and replied, "For my Queen? _Anything_."

After that lunch, things like silly public displays of affection became a thing that was okay that they did. Emma was soaking up every moment stolen where she could see the pure joy on her wife's features. Knowing that the Queen hadn't often felt safe in her youth, seeing the woman now, letting herself go, even if it is only for a few minutes at a time, was pretty amazing to the Sheriff.

* * *

Soon it was the weekend of their road trip. Henry got accepted at the cut-throat entry of Wellesley in the Boston area. For a competitive enrollment, their son beat the odds and got in as an undergrad. All of his top picks were in Massachusetts, and his excuse for the choice was that he didn't want to get on a plane if things in Storybrooke got crazy. Regina was, of course, both proud and relieved; despite it all, she felt anxious about having her teenage son out in the world without her.

They brought their son's belongings to him at school, and once the couple helped him unload the truck, they took him out to dinner. He suggested a pizza joint with a Chuck E. Cheese style arcade and game room, and Emma felt astonished when the Mayor agreed with the choice.

Regina started to clean up their paper plates after they were finished eating, and Emma covered and stilled the Mayor's hands and said, "Nevermind all that, babe. Why don't you get us all some tokens from the dude? You can kick my ass at skeeball." She handed Regina a few twenties and watched the woman's face brighten at the prospect of being included in something that was pretty distinctly a Henry and Emma thing and rushed off to do as she was told.

"So what's new with you guys?"

"Not a thing, kid. How's dorm life?"

"Weird. I found a few guys on my floor that play Dungeons and Dragons, so that's pretty cool." He took a drag of his drink and returned to the subject that interested him. "She seems happier."

"Well, she _is_ married to me," Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, but…" Henry looked back at his brunette mother waiting in the token line, then turned back and said, "She's different than even a couple of months ago, Ma."

"Different how?" Emma lifted a worried brow and looked at the jeans and tennis shoes Emma picked out for her to match a tee-shirt the Mayor wouldn't get caught dead in anywhere near Storybrooke then looked back at her son.

"Lighter. Less stressed out. I mean, she let us come here with oily pizza and carbonated sugar water. Not a green leafy thing within 50 yards of this place. It's loud, and a little crowded, and she normally hates that."

"She just misses you, Hen. She knew you'd like this place, and she wants you to have a good time while we are here," Emma dismissed, but she took a closer look at her wife, and their son was right. Regina did look more relaxed than normal. The entire way she carried herself was less rigid.

Emma looked back to her son and shrugged and said, "We're deliriously happy. Isn't that what every kid wants from his parents?"

"You are, aren't you?" He tilted his head in that Henry way he does and scrutinized her.

"Yeah," Emma said and smiled at their son. It was the absolute truth. She had just about everything she wanted out of life, and a huge part of her happiness was Regina Mills.

* * *

Snow White brought Prince Neal with her to pick up her husband and deputy, David Nolan, from the sheriff's station. Emma was in her office doing some paperwork, and as soon as she heard the metal door scrape the metal door frame at the front of the station, she knew her little brother would be hauling ass down the corridor to her office.

"Em-ma! Em-ma! Em-ma!" the blonde boy cried when he burst through her office door.

"Hey, kid! Where's mommy?" she asked when she scooped him up and accepted his hugs.

"She's slow!"

"That's because she's really, _really_, REALLY old, buddy."

"Emma Swan!" her mother scolded when she entered the office.

"Swan-Mills," Emma corrected and set the boy down so he could run and find their father.

"I am not really, really REALLY old!" the brunette huffed in mock annoyance.

"Hashtag time loop, mom. You're what, 64?"

"If I _am_, that would make your wife 72."

"Touche. She's hot for a senior citizen." Emma's grin faded when her mother teased, "I'm going to tell her you said that."

"So she was right about you and spilling secrets," Emma smirked when fair features pulled into a mock scowl.

"Speaking of my wife," Emma hesitated and looked behind her mother to make sure her brother and father were preoccupied before continuing, "We'd like Neal to sleep over, for like a weekend or something."

"I'm not sure if that's…"

Emma jumped to the defense almost immediately and demanded, "Is this about my magic still?"

"No honey, of course not!"

"Then what? You think I can't take care of him?"

"No… I…"

"Or that Regina will suddenly revert to her Evil Queen ways and murder him in his sleep as part of her revenge?"

"No, not really, sweetheart, I just… your brother is a willful boy and I…"

Emma rolled her eyes at the feeble excuse and asked, "Have you met my son? Regina handled Henry just fine!" She shook her head at the apparent disrespect of her parenting skills and explained, "Neal is three now, and I want to have time with him, so he feels like a little brother and not a replacement unit."

"Replacement… unit? You're not making any sense."

"I have memories of when I was three. I want him to have memories of his big sister being in his life, not some stranger he sees at Dad's work or in passing at the diner."

"He'll have memories of you, Emma…"

"So is that a no?"

"Will you stop cutting me off! Why all of a sudden…"

"It's not all of a sudden," Emma retorted, realizing she once again cut her mother off. "He's at the fun age now." Emma figured it was the soul reason why she was asking, even though she did want the kid in her life and everything she said about his wee little baby memories were entirely true, it was for Regina's benefit that she was asking this today.

Snow's green eyes silently took her in and then gave her permission. "How about this weekend?"

Emma's surprised smile couldn't be contained when she thought about how excited Regina would be and said, "It's a baby play date!"


	4. Chapter 4

The couple spent the next week getting Henry's room ready for Prince Neal to sleep over that coming Friday night. Emma had a few ideas on what she wanted to do with the boy but was overruled by the Queen, who took charge of activities. After work, Regina dragged her to a mall just outside of town to pick up some games that were age-appropriate for her little brother.

As a general rule, Emma hates shopping. In fact, she loathes it. If a physical representation of her personal hell existed on an alternate plane of existence somewhere, a Mall would be its construction. That being said, trailing after her excited wife as the woman bounced from toy store to toy store started to change her long-standing feeling on the subject.

As it was, Emma had already made two trips to the car in order to dump the bags of toys Regina had purchased and as she made her way back into the store she left the Queen in, she spied her standing, looking at a big plushy panda bear toy. His head was poking out of a box full of a variety of other animals, but it was the panda her wife's eyes were fixed on.

The look on her face screamed her uncertainty, and Emma slowed her approach to watch what she would do. A hand tentatively reached out, and fingertips pressed themselves into furry ears. Her thick bottom lip was tucked up between her teeth as she gently caressed the bear. A small child's cry in one of the aisles snapped the Queen out of her daze, and she instantly pulled away from the toy.

Emma continued toward her and smiled wide as she greeted, "Hey!"

She noticed the blush creep up her wife's cheeks as she shook herself back into the commanding force she's used to and snapped, "You startled me."

"Sorry, baby girl," Emma replied and slipped a comforting arm around her before focusing her attention on the bear. "Well, who do we have here?"

"Just some stuffed animals," Regina dismissed then asked, "Do you think Neal would like one?"

"I think he has plenty," Emma answered, then turned and stroked the panda's head with her fingers and casually commented, "Oh! He is very soft."

"Is he?" Regina asked as if she didn't already know.

"He is," Emma said factually. She leaned over, pulling herself away from the Queen and pressed her ear near the toy bear's mouth, then stood up and announced, "He wants to come home with us."

"You just said Neal didn't need one."

Emma leaned back toward the bear, then reported, "He doesn't want to be Neal's."

"Well, Henry is too old for…"

"He doesn't want to be Henry's either," Emma cut her off. She waited and watched, hoping Regina would express her desire for the toy, and when it was not voiced, Emma nudged her wife and said, "Do you want him?"

"Me? No! That's stupid, Emma! What the hell would I do with some dumb bear?"

Emma pouted out her lip and said, "You hurt his feelings, Regina. He's not _dumb_. Apologize."

The brunette stammered as she looked between the blonde and the bear, deciding if she was going to comply and actually apologize to the inanimate object. Finally, dark eyes rolled when she petulantly apologized, "I'm sorry."

Emma turned to the overflowing box of toys and pulled the fluffy panda out and said, "He accepts your apology."

"Fine, but I don't _want_ him."

Emma bowed the bear's head down and made a show of comforting him when she said, "It's okay, Mister Bear, she doesn't mean it. You can come home with _me_." She looked back toward her wife and said, "You're going to have to be nicer to him if you want to cuddle with us."

As Emma took Regina's hand, dragging her to the register to buy their new little friend, the brunette's face was unreadable. Once the transaction was complete, Emma refused to put the bear in a plastic bag and carried him slung on her hip as they exited the store.

"You look ridiculous with that thing," Regina commented with a familiar bite that was typical of her discomfort, and Emma reconsidered what she'd seen in her wife at the toy store. Perhaps she was projecting her own desires, and the woman had been simply making up her mind about a toy for her little brother-in-law.

"I live to be ridiculous," Emma replied with confidence. As soon as she stood a little taller, walked a little firmer and held the bear a little tighter, Regina seemed to relax and tentatively took up two of the blonde's fingers in the palm of her hand and quietly allowed herself to be led around the rest of their shopping trip.

As they approached their car, Regina offered, "I'll take Mister Bear so you can drive." Emma carefully hid the smile that threatened to give away her true feelings on the matter and did her best not to make the Queen uncomfortable as she handed over the toy for the ride home.

* * *

The bear made a home of a lounger that sat virtually unused in the corner of their bedroom and stayed that way throughout the weekend. He was nonexistent. No one cuddled him or played with him or even talked about him. He was a ghost bear. Casper, the panda bear.

The weekend playdate with Emma's baby brother went off without a hitch, and Regina slipped into excited mom-mode with all the fun activities she set up for the group to do. The boy had a great time, as did Emma, but for the Savior, it was enjoying watching her wife let go of herself in the presence of the little boy more than anything else.

Of course, she enjoyed Neal, she loved being silly and playing with him, but it touched something deep within her to experience her wife be permitted to do the same. At first, Regina set up activities for the purposes of Emma and Neal time, but eventually, Emma coaxed the woman into joining them. At one point, Regina admitted that she genuinely enjoyed the quiet time of coloring that the trio did and mentioned that she was looking forward to next time so she could do it again.

"You know, we don't need the kid to color," Emma commented. "We can do it whenever we want."

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not!" Emma defended. "I enjoy coloring, and it's totally a thing adults do to unwind."

The Mayor looked skeptical, and Emma added, "They even sell adult coloring books. We can look on Amazon and see what's available. If you want."

With the offer of proof, Regina let her guard down and asked, "That would be something _you'd_ want to do?"

"With you?" Emma clarified. "Yeah, we can start doing like a quiet time together. I think it could be fun."

Regina smirked to hide her growing smile and jested, "Will we put the finished products up on the fridge?"

Emma felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment at the gentle teasing and quipped back with a wink, "Only if you stay in the lines, baby girl."

When their time came to a close, Emma noticed Regina was upset that the child had to go and her answer as to why made the blonde curious. "He's just _fun_, Emma."

"_I'm_ fun," the Sheriff retorted.

"Yeah, but you're _adult_-fun. Now that it's over, we'll need to go back to being responsible," Regina replied with a small pout.

"It doesn't have to be over, babe," Emma tried to reassure but got a silent shrug as a response. The only thing that picked up the sulking brunette in the wake of the boy's departure was how he had cried when his parents came to retrieve him. Emma was pleased to see the uplift in her wife's mood and allowed her the gratuitous gloating she displayed, over Neal preferring the Swan-Mills home over his own parents for the remainder of their weekend.

* * *

Come Monday, the Sheriff was forced to contain several magical mishaps involving a few of the nuns and the property damage they caused involved the Mayor's office. Because the disaster was fairy related, Snow White interjected herself into the Mayor's involvement, and Emma knew her night was going to be just as, if not more, stressful than the actual cleanup during her shift had been.

She arrived home before her wife and made dinner in hopes that it would take the stress off of the irritated woman, and their night wouldn't be ruined by the day's events. The front door opened, and the house shook as it was promptly slammed, and angry footsteps stomped up the stairs. Emma winced when their bedroom door was also violently slammed. She turned off the stove, and covered the saucepans, before wiping her hands on a tea towel and headed upstairs.

She carefully opened the door to find her wife curled up on their bed. The woman didn't move to acknowledge the intrusion, and Emma heard the distinct sniffle of her upset. She carefully crawled up onto the bed behind Regina and curled into her, wrapping her body around the woman as if she could shield her from the stresses her day had caused. She didn't speak or try and get her wife to talk to her; she was just there in support and allowed the woman to work it out on her own. When the moments drew on, the Queen took a deep breath and grumbled, "Would you divorce me if I accidentally killed your mother?"

"Would it be a real accident?"

"No," Regina said with a pout.

Emma chuckled as she replied, "No, but I would have to arrest you."

"No one who knows her would convict me."

Emma snorted, "In this town?"

When she got a knowing huff as a response she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Emma looked over the Queen's shoulder and saw the lonely little face of the panda bear sitting in the corner and thought about how she could un-sour her wife's mood. "Hey, why don't we get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable and go cuddle on the couch?"

With Regina's reluctant agreement, she got up and fished out an oversized tee-shirt from one of her drawers and helped her change into it. She chose that particular shirt mostly because it was hers, but also because it was extremely comfortable. The size of it made the brunette seem incredibly small, but that, of course, was not her main reason for choosing it. Simply a happy coincidence.

Strong feelings swirled within her as she was permitted to help the Queen get changed, and Emma did her best to stuff the yearning away so she could focus on her wife's needs. It was only recently that Emma began offering to help the brunette change, and Regina seemed to be receptive to the intimate act between them. When she was questioned about her reasons for wanting to do such a thing, Emma blamed having the soul of a horny teenager in the body of a middle-aged lesbian.

Once the Queen was dressed, Emma shooed her off and told her she would be down in a moment then slowly changed into a pair of loose flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top. She was standing in the corner of her bedroom looking down at the little bear that had been completely ignored since they brought him home and knew in her heart that his purchase was a moment of weakness on her part.

She knew better than to think Regina Mills, her Majesty the Mayor, and former Queen of the Seven Kingdoms would ever be interested in owning a stuffie. She felt a tear run down her cheek and quickly wiped it away, shaking her head at her own stupidity. Once and for all, she needed to put these feelings away, they were changing how she treated her wife, and it wasn't fair. It was no longer unintentional, and Regina was unaware. She vowed to herself to put a stop to it immediately.

She was startled from her silent flagellation when a deep voice asked, "Are you coming?"

Emma painted a fake smile on her face to mask the internal hurt she was causing herself and nodded when she said, "Yeah, sorry, baby."

Regina bit her lower lip and was looking behind the Savior with apprehension. When she began twisting her fingers, Emma knew there was something on her wife's mind, so she asked, "What is it?"

"Do…" the woman turned but didn't break her eye contact with whatever she was looking at and tried to ask her question again, "Do you want to bring Mister Bear for cuddles?"

Emma's heart thundered as she tried to hold back exactly how she felt about the request. She turned to pick up the toy and held it out for her wife. The woman hesitantly took him but then pulled him in and buried her face into his soft fur. Noticing the absolute joy on her wife's face, Emma knew she needed to find a way to talk to the Queen about her desires, even if they were never acted upon. Even if it was the end of life as she knew it, she needed informed consent to treat Regina the way she was because these feelings were real, and she seemingly had no control over them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: NSFW**

* * *

After their first night of cuddles with the bear, cuddles became a regular thing after a stressful or demanding day. The days Snow showed up unexpectedly, even if nothing major occurred typically ended with bear cuddles too. Emma noticed the length of time Regina would be moody after days such as these lessened with the promise of cuddles, and it brought her a sense of pride she could ease her wife's stressors in such a way.

After some time, Emma decided she would need to somehow, someway broach the subject of this Caregiver thing to Regina and settled on an introduction to the greater lifestyle to gauge the Mayor's overall temperament. If she wasn't interested, then Emma would drop it. Completely and without question.

She chose a weekend they were both free from responsibility, and more importantly, from stress and planned a romantic evening. Flowers, dinner, and a BDSM themed movie were on the agenda, and Emma felt nervous about how the Queen would react.

Everything she hoped for could come crashing down in the span of one hundred and eleven minutes. She could hate it and be disgusted. She could think it was abuse and get offended. She could find it vile, and Emma vile for suggesting they watch it. When she first came up with the plan, the idea sounded perfect. Simply, a relatively innocent movie suggestion that would feel out the Queen. _What could go wrong?_

_Divorce? The earth could stop spinning? The fabric of time could rip apart, and everything and everyone they knew could cease to exist?_

After dinner, Emma made some popcorn and got them comfortable on the couch. She was a little put off when the Mayor brought Mister Bear out and cuddled up with him across Emma's lap. The only time he was ever brought out was when there was a bad day, and Regina needed extra attention and comfort, but as far as Emma knew, the Mayor's day had been stress-free. His sudden appearance during their date night upset Emma enough to ask after him.

"Are you feeling alright, baby?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"You've got Mister Bear."

"He wanted in on date night." Dark eyes looked up cautiously, and Regina asked, "That's okay, right?"

Emma's worried scowl melted and was replaced with a smooth grin as she nodded her head. "Of course, that's okay."

The Queen suddenly looked anxious, and Emma could see signs of stress across her features. In the face of Regina's apparent anxiety, Emma reassured, "Mister Bear is always welcome whenever you want him, okay?"

Regina's face eased with Emma's permission, and she smiled up at her. Emma stroked dark hair and proceeded to put the movie on.

Fairly quickly the scenes were graphic, and Emma shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She'd never seen the film herself but heard it was leagues better than some 50 Shades crap that pacifies bored housewives. She didn't necessarily want a how-to manual or Hollywood stylized documentary on the lifestyle, but she did want the introduction to be community-approved. The consensus that was gathered while doing research was that The Secretary was, for all intents and purposes, a reasonably realistic power exchange, which to Emma, suited her purposes.

Regina took a pillow, and her bear, and set up camp on the opposite end of the couch, draping her legs over the Savior.

Emma felt Regina's thighs tense as the woman on screen was forced to bend over the desk, and a firm hand slapped her rear. She gently squeezed the leg she held and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the Queen's voice was deep as she answered. In the absence of explanation, Emma prodded deeper, "We can watch something else if you don't like it, baby."

"No, it's okay," she absently replied as she watched the scene unfold on the big screen.

Another sharp slap sounded out from the television, and Regina startled, jumping ever so slightly on the couch. Emma placed her hand higher on Regina's bare leg in an effort to soothe her, rubbing her palm up and down her thigh. She could feel the heat radiating off of her, and as the punishment was doled out on screen, that heat only increased. Emma swallowed thickly in an attempt to control herself as she covertly watched her wife's reaction to what was happening in the movie.

The punishment scene concluded, and the Queen adjusted herself, tucking one of her feet under the Savior's thigh and moved closer, pressing the heat of her center against Emma's hip. The dampness between Regina's legs could be plainly felt, and Emma's heart thundered in her chest at the possibilities.

For the rest of the movie, Emma's focus was on Regina. Every twitch, every breath hitch, every gasp as the scenes played out before them had all of Emma's attention, and soon, she wasn't even pretending to watch the movie anymore. Her hand slid up the leg draped over her lap, and she let her thumb gently caress the humid crease of the Mayor's thigh and smirked when she heard a tiny whimper.

As the credits started to roll, Emma's fingers slipped up under Regina's cotton panties, and the lake of desire she felt made her close her eyes and groan. The brunette's own moan sounded when long fingers entered soft velvety folds, and Emma opened her eyes to look down on her panting, needy wife.

She could see the clear outline of Regina's hard nipples under the white cotton sleep shirt, and as she admired her wife, she noticed the woman hadn't let go of Mister Bear. The sight of her wife laying with her legs open, grinding down on her fingers, arching her back as Emma pumped into her all while holding the stuffed toy pushed her towards her peak. Regina's vulnerability was intoxicating.

"Look at you," Emma husked, her voice thick with desire and barely clinging to control. "You want this so bad, don't you?"

"Please, my Knight!" Regina spread her legs with a silent invitation, and Emma groaned as she slipped another finger into her.

"Look at how needy I can make you. You're a mess! Look at how messy your panties are, and that's for me, isn't it, baby?"

"Oh my god! Yes! Emma! Please! I need more!"

"Oh, I bet you do. Your greedy little pussy always wants more, doesn't she?" Emma pulled her fingers from the wet depths and harshly ripped the woman's cotton underwear down mid-thigh, then moved to push her legs up and re-entered her roughly.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, fuck me!"

Emma fell headlong into her Dominant role, fed by the images their movie night and months of fantasies and angling Regina into this role all hit a peak. As the brunette screamed out in her orgasm, Emma toppled over her own, and for a moment as she collapsed into the Mayor, everything was precisely perfect.

So perfectly perfect until she opened her eyes and was met with the accusatory stare of Mister Bear. He seemed to know Emma's secrets. How she dressed Regina in nothing but an oversized tee shirt and panties to make her look adorable and cute. How she's chosen a movie with overt sexual overtones and in your face domination themes in lieu of actually talking to her wife about these urges. How for weeks she's changed her behavior to be more in line with a Dominant Caregiver figure in her marriage and how unfair that was to Regina, who was clueless about the Sheriff's rich fantasy life.

She did all of this because deep down inside, she's afraid of losing Regina. That fear drove every decision and ruled over her rational thinking, and now she'd crossed a line. _Mister Bear was that line._ Her orgasm was achieved by more than how painfully hot her wife was, and she knew it. Her fantasy was pulled from the shadows, but the brunette was still unaware. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right, and the guilt hit Emma like a ton of bricks, so she began to cry. She felt like she was lying to Regina, and in many ways, she was. That fact made her cry harder.

"Emma?" The frantic voice made the cries turn into sobs, and she gripped the woman under her and wept, knowing she was about to change everything about them, for better or worse.

"What the hell is wrong?" Regina barked when the blonde didn't respond to her question.

"I'm sorry!" Emma cried and pressed her face into Regina's chest.

"Emma, you're scaring me!" Genuine fear was heard in the older woman's voice, and Emma swallowed down her own upset in favor of caring for her wife.

After a moment, she regained control over herself and apologized as she pulled back and looked into the harsh worry lines that crossed her lover's features, then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry, baby."

"You need to start making sense, and I'd prefer that you do so quickly." The no-nonsense tone of her wife upset her again, and she whispered, "I love you so much, Regina."

Dark eyes glassed up, and Regina's business tone was replaced with a tiny voice that asked, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, baby," Emma shook her head and added, "You are the love of my life. I'll never leave you."

"Never?"

Emma shook her head again and reassured, "Never ever."

"Then what the hell is going on?"

She swallowed thickly but steeled herself for what she was about to do before admitting, "I've been keeping something from you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm a coward."

"Did you cheat on me?"

Emma's face scrunched up in confusion when she asked, "What? No!"

"Okay, then what is it?"

With a regrettable sigh, she recounted, "Remember a few weeks ago when I said I discovered something about myself, but I wasn't ready to talk about it?"

"Vaguely."

"Okay, well, this is it."

"What is it?"

"This," Emma motioned toward the blank screen and the end of the movie that they'd watched and added, "that was part of it. I want that."

"You want to have kinky sex with your secretary during business hours?"

"No! I don't want anyone but you!"

"You want to role play with me at work?"

"N-" Emma considered for a moment and imagined Regina bent over her desk, handcuffed, skirt up around her hips and garters holding up pale stockings; fully exposed and under Emma's control, then shook the thought from her head and said, "That's not what I mean, no."

"Explain yourself, or would you prefer to continue 20 questions?"

"Okay," Emma said and sat up between the brunette's spread thighs. She pulled the panties that were straining to stay together back up into place and Regina whined, "They're disgusting!"

Emma chuckled and asked, "Do you want me to take them off, baby girl?"

Regina nodded her head, and Emma complied by sliding the fabric down the brunette's toned legs and off completely. "There, is that better, baby?"

"Thank you."

Emma looked down at how adorable Regina looked splayed out on the couch, then laid a hand on her abdomen and said, "It's this. This is what I want."

Regina covered the blonde's hand and replied, "You have this, my Knight."

Emma took a deep breath and explained, "I want you to be aware of it. Of how I see it. How it satisfies me. How, when you let me take care of you, it fills a need within me that I can't exactly put into words."

"Please, Emma, I want to understand what you need, but you are in no way making logical sense. "

"I know," Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath and explained herself. "The stuff in this movie we watched is Domination and submission."

"I'm aware."

"Okay, good. I want a form of that to be a part of what we do; if you'd be okay with that."

Regina's cheeks burned when she asked, "You want me to spank you as that lawyer did to his secretary?"

"Not exactly, no."

"What exactly, Emma."

"I'm more of a Dominant."

The pink embarrassment turned bright red when the words registered within her, and she exclaimed, "Oh! You want to… uh… to _me_?"

"Only if you want to and only spanks if you disobey."

Regina swallowed hard enough for Emma to hear her throat click, and for a long moment, no one said anything until Emma broke the silence and informed, "I only want this if you want this."

"Will it just be during intimacy?"

"Does that mean you're okay with it?"

"It means _I have questions,_ Emma."

Emma fastened down her hope and answered, "We can start with only intimacy and see how it goes."

"Don't think for a second I'm going to sit still for you for three days and piss myself."

"God, no Regina, that was just a movie! I don't want any of that at all!"

The brunette was pensive when she asked, "Well, what kind of things _do_ you want?"

Emma thought about it and said the first thing that came to her mind, "I want you to dress up for me."

"In leather?"

"In a babydoll dress." When the Queen lifted a silent eyebrow, Emma continued, "I like the aesthetic." She dragged her fingers up the woman's long legs and said, "It's adorable, and I feel super Dominant when you're adorable."

"Adorable or _vulnerable_?"

"Both," Emma husked.

"And the spankings? In the dress?"

Emma noticed this was the second time Regina brought up spankings and thought perhaps her wife had more of a passing interest in the punishment aspect. "Was the spanks in the movie exciting for you, Regina?"

Dark eyes lowered when she answered, "I don't know."

"You don't know if you liked _watching_ it, or you don't know if you'll like _being_ punished?"

"I don't know if I'll like being punished," Regina swallowed thickly and added quietly, "but I _might_ like the idea of it."

"That's my good girl, Gina." Emma noted the smile Regina gave in the face of her praise and asked, "Would you like to try it?"

"You mean _now_?"

"I mean when we're done discussing it."

Regina nodded her head silently and pulled Mister Bear closer.

Emma smiled and soothed, "Hey baby, you have nothing to be frightened of."

"I'm not _afraid_ of you, I'm _apprehensive_. It's _different_." Regina thought for a moment then asked, "Will you want to tie me up?"

"I'm not opposed to it."

"Will you want to hurt me in other ways than spanks?"

"Does the idea of pain excite you?"

"I don't know."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. We can try stuff out, and if you don't like it, we never have to do it again."

Large dark eyes seemed to get larger when the woman asked, "Promise?"

"Come here, baby girl," Emma said and coaxed her up onto her lap. When Regina complied, Emma whispered into her ear, "I love you more than anything, and I will never hurt you or force you to do anything you don't like."

"All of this is making me feel anxious, but I know I'm safe with you."

"That's how I want you to always feel with me." Emma rubbed her hand up Regina's thigh in an attempt to soothe her. "I'll always protect you, Gina."

Regina moaned, and her hips cantered against the light touches, "I need you, Emma."

"I know, but how about we try the spanks first? Would you like that?"

"Okay, but you'll stop when I say to, right?" Regina still looked apprehensive and bit the tip of her pinky between her teeth.

Emma smiled and looked down at her wife. "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the magic word."

"What's the magic word?"

"Poison apple," Emma suggested.

Regina scrunched up her nose and shook her head as she complained, "I don't like it."

"Would you like to pick the magic word?" Emma smiled when Regina nodded and replied, "Yes. How about panda?"

"If that's what you want, baby. Panda can be your safe space, okay?"

"I like that better," Regina replied and picked up the bear in question and held him to her.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Emma took the upper hand, she felt Regina's energy change, as if the woman were instinctively settling into the role Emma desired of her. This discovery, coupled with the relative success of their evening, had the Savior overcome with excited anticipation. She led the brunette up to their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Regina lingered near the door as Emma entered further into their room, so she held out her hand to coax the older woman toward her and the bed, and after a minor hesitation, Regina complied.

"I'm uncertain as to what to expect," the Queen said in a hushed tone.

The edges of Emma's lips turned up, and she replied, "That's why we are going to go super slow, okay?" She stroked her fingers into Regina's hair then circled her, looking her over. She wanted to strip the woman down and take her over her knee. However, she knew that could be too much for their first time, and decided to leave her clothed, for the time being. She lifted the edge of Regina's tee shirt and exposed her bare bottom. With a gentle caress, she felt her wife lean back into her, encouraging the soothing touches.

"I'm going to swat your little bum now, Gina, so we can see what it feels like, okay?" She heard her wife's breath hitch when her body tensed in anticipation, but the brunette silently nodded her permission to continue. She noticed that Regina still had her panda bear and took her free hand and laced their fingers together before pulling back and smacking her wife's bare cheek.

The loud crack rang out in the room, and Regina wavered on her feet, pressing her face into Emma's chest and whispered, "Oh god, _please_."

"Would you like it softer than that?" Emma asked, struggling to keep her tone under control.

A fervent shake of the head told Emma that the strike was adequate, and she lifted her hand and slapped the Mayor's round cheek again. The brunette gasped and wiggled closer, and after Emma struck her ass again a few more times, she asked, "Do you like getting spanks, my little Gina?"

A shy, silent nod was her response, and Emma could barely control her happiness. She paused before she continued and looked over her wife's demeanor and noticed the silent tears and the way Regina was pressing herself into her chest, almost clinging to her and decided to take a break.

She tugged the hand she held and guided Regina to the bed, then up onto her lap after she sat down. The brunette complied but asked in a low tone, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby girl, I just wanted hugs and to check in with you before we move forward." Emma pulled back and wiped at her damp cheeks and kissed her forehead before reassuring, "You're such a good girl."

"Emma," the Queen gulped then broke down in the blonde's arms.

Emma panicked, assuming her wife had changed her mind about the entire thing, she soothed, "Hey, you're okay. I've got you." The calming words were whispered into the Queen's ear, and firm strokes down her back quieted her after a moment.

"I'm sorry," Regina mumbled as she hid her face in Emma's shoulder.

"Regina, we don't have to do this. If you don't like it, we can stop and never-"

"No, Emma. That isn't it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry in such a way. It's ridiculous, and I'm sorry."

Emma relaxed, pushing aside her personal fears and focused on Regina's stressors. "This is called impact play and can unlock emotions you didn't realize you were holding onto. There is nothing to apologize for, baby."

Regina shook her head and explained, "I don't believe the spanking is what has me upset."

Emma pulled back to look over her features, then coaxed, "Oh?"

"No."

"Do you have an idea as to why then?"

"It's silly."

"Nothing that upsets you is silly, Gina. It's okay, my good little girl, tell me."

"That," Regina said, then wrapped herself around her wife tight but didn't explain further.

"What, baby?"

Regina huffed and admitted through fresh tears, "You called me your good little girl." The Queen's shoulders shrugged, and she added, "See? I told you it was silly."

"It isn't silly, Gina. If you don't like being called-"

"No, I do like it, Emma." The older woman broke down again when she admitted, "I like it a lot."

Emma's heart clenched in her chest when she realized that perhaps the affirmation of Regina's 'goodness' hadn't been something the woman had ever been given before laid out in simple terms. She hesitated to ask the Queen if the little Gina had ever been praised in such a way. Instead of opening up the apparent wound, she held her wife and reiterated, "You are my good girl. You are so brave to come up here with me and take these spankings, and I am so proud of you, Gina."

The dam broke, and Regina cried in a way Emma had never seen, and all she could do was hold her wife who was clinging to her and allow her the space to let it out. This was an unexpected turn of the evening, but Emma could tell it was a necessary step in their journey together.

So far, all Emma had ever considered was how she felt about this dynamic; how she worried about how Regina would take this kink and ultimately shame her for it. Of course, she saw things in her wife that aligned with a submissive little, but she thought that perhaps she wanted this so badly she was reading into it.

Every time Regina would act up, throw a temper tantrum, pout when she didn't get her own way, tease Emma or really anyone, find comfort in snuggles, and insist on being the little spoon, Emma saw little Gina. Every time she saw little Gina, she thought she imagined it.

But here she was open and raw, pouring her pain out in tears on Emma's shoulder.

Emma rocked her and noticed that not only Mister Bear had a place on the woman's lap, but her pinky was in her mouth. It wasn't just the tip, as Regina sometimes nibbles on when she's deep in thought, it was fully and wholly, tucked in her cheek, being sucked on. The realization hit her that little Gina trusted her enough to come out. But now that she's made herself known, Emma was at a loss as to what to do with her.

Little Gina's sudden appearance took the blonde by surprise, and she felt ill-prepared, so she simply held her and decided that she would provide comfort instead of continuing with what they'd been doing before the Queen's breakdown. They had time for other things; this was little Gina's moment. This was Gina's moment to feel safe and secure, and above all else, good.

"Emma?"

"Yes, princess," Emma absently cooed.

Regina sat up, pulling Mister Bear to her chest, ripping her fingers from her mouth, and when dark eyes bore into the Savior, she stated, "I am a _Queen_."

Emma looked over her wife, and although the knee jerk reaction to claim her proper title had pulled her from the little space she'd been, little Gina was still there, demanding attention. "You're too cute to be Queen right now," Emma asked knowingly. "Aren't you, good girl?"

A smile melted tight features, and Regina hid her face into Emma's neck then nodded her agreement.

"That's right. Little Gina is my cute little princess." Emma tightly hugged the woman on her lap, then asked, "Did my little princess want something?"

"Are you going to give me more spankings?"

"Tonight? No," Emma paused when she felt the disappointment melt through the brunette.

"Is it because I cried like a baby?"

"I… No," Emma denied. She didn't want to push the Queen into something she couldn't handle. In the face of Regina's acceptance, she didn't want to rush this process. She knew she'd been selfish for keeping all of these desires to herself all these weeks and wanted to do things right. Her instinct was to protect Regina. Little Gina deserved a Caregiver who put her needs first.

Gina sunk back into Emma's embrace and huffed, "Don't lie to me. I'm sorry, it was ridiculous to cry-"

Emma sat her back up and corrected, "Okay yeah, I want to stop because you got upset, but not because you were upset. I don't want to rush you or confuse the feelings you're having, and I feel like I should be protecting you right now, not _hurting_ you."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand, pulling it toward the apex of her thighs and moaned, "You _weren't_ hurting me, Emma."

The blonde rolled her eyes in pleasure as her fingertips slid between wet feather-soft folds. "Holy crap," Emma exclaimed.

"I want more, Emma, please?"

"Are you sure? I mean…"

Regina nuzzled against Emma's neck and cantered her hips against her hand and breathed out, "I'm positive. I need you to spank me."

Emma swallowed thickly and decided to ask for more when she said, "Daddy."

Regina slowly opened her eyes and asked, "What?"

"I need you to spank me, _Daddy_," Emma replied with a level of confidence she didn't all the way feel.

Regina's full lips parted, and she took a breath, pinching her features as if she was going to question the term, but then dark eyes fell to the Savior's lips, and she quietly complied with the command, "I need you to spank me, Daddy."

Emma slid her fingers into the depths of the brunette's sex and replied in a deep voice, "That's my good girl, princess."

A gasp escaped the Queen as she spread her thighs, and Emma continued as she stroked into her wife, "Do you like that, little girl?"

"God, Emma, please!" Regina moaned as she rocked her hips into the thrusting hand between her thighs.

Emma pulled her hand from Regina's sex, much to the brunette's displeasure, then swallowed back her own fingers, sucking the essence off of them. She looked over Regina and knew her hunger would soon be satisfied, but wanted her wife to be a willing participant in this play, so she whispered, "I want you to be okay with this."

Regina looked up and said, "I want you."

"I _need_ you to _really_ be okay, Gina."

Regina took a deep breath and pulled herself out of her desire and stated, "I am okay with calling you Daddy. Is that why you've been keeping this from me? You're embarrassed by wanting such a thing?"

Emma nodded and apologized, "I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't know how to ask for this. I thought I could ignore it and it would go away."

"Emma." The low rumble of Regina's voice touched her deep inside. "When has that ever worked?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and said, "Never."

A soft hand cupped the Savior's chin and said, "I love you. I want to explore this side of your desire. It's a little strange using the title Daddy with you, but not for any other reason than it was what I called my father." Regina gently kissed Emma and added, "You are nothing like my father, dear. I will get over it."

Telling the brunette to call her Daddy wasn't what Emma intended. Within her fantasies, she'd been both Mommy or Daddy, depending on her mood, but hearing Regina speak the title Daddy, she knew that was the title she wanted, but if it made her wife uncomfortable, she was willing to negotiate. "Would you prefer to call me Mommy?"

"I want you to be my _Daddy_, Emma." A wicked satisfied smile crossed the Queen's features when she added, "I love the hungry look you get when I say it."

Emma smirked when she commanded, "Say it again."

Her wicked smile widened when she asked, "Daddy, do I have to be a bad girl to get more spankings?"

Emma's stomach dropped as the words her wife playfully spoke registered within her, and she gasped, "Holy fuck, Regina!"

With the success of her teasing, Regina played up her role, "I can be a real naughty girl for you, Daddy."

"Oh, I promise you, you won't be fond of what happens if you're a bad girl, Gina." Emma's voice was deep when she commanded, "On your feet, little miss."

Regina slowly got to her feet, and Emma could see the wanton lust in her eyes. She adjusted herself on the edge of the bed then commanded, "Now, lay over my lap."


End file.
